Rencontre sismique
by Selenencre
Summary: Les séismes ne font pas seulement vibrer la terre, ils peuvent faire trembler les destinées, les corps et les cœurs parfois également… Bella va en faire l'expérience…
1. Premières secousses

**Contexte :**** Concours « MILF & DILF Contest »**

**Disclaimer :**** Les principaux personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire a été créée par mes soins...**

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

**Un immense merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont voté pour moi et m'ont laissé ces PM et reviews si sympas… **

**Il s'agissait de ma première fiction chez FF, donc vos remarques et vos encouragements m'ont été précieux… D'ailleurs, j'en ai fait bon usage, comme vous pourrez le constater !**

**Un immense merci également à DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON qui a organisé ce concours, avec ce thème qui a boosté mon inspiration… (C'est un euphémisme les filles, j'ai démarré 2 autres fictions à cause de votre DILF… Du coup, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! Cela va mal se terminer, tout cela !)**

**Cet OS a fini 2nd grâce à vous tous. Le voici donc, un peu remanié et annoté, suite à quelques demandes… Et en 2 chapitres, car il commençait à devenir trop long !...**

**.**

**Ah j'oubliais !...**

**Comme vous avez été plusieurs à demander une suite, il me semble, qu'au-delà des mots, la meilleure manière de vous remercier c'est de l'écrire… Donc je m'y attelle !... A très bientôt…**

**En espérant, que cela vous plaise toujours autant…**

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

- Mais enfin, il doit bien y avoir une possibilité? Une issue ? Dis-je en soufflant nerveusement.

- Non Mademoiselle, ce sont les procédures d'urgence de sécurité.

- Mais c'est terminé depuis plus de deux heures, nous devons être les seuls à ne pas avoir été évacués !

- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, je ne fais qu'appliquer les consignes de sécurité, continua imperturbable le responsable de notre captivité.

- Et s'il y a une urgence sanitaire ou autre, comment faîtes-vous ? Lui demandai-je en me tordant les mains fébrilement.

Il regarda mes mains, puis mon visage d'un air suspicieux.

- Avez-vous une maladie cardiaque ?

- Non

- Une maladie respiratoire grave qui requiert des soins particuliers ?

- Non !

- Une autre maladie qui nécessiterait la prise impérative de médicaments dans les prochaines heures ou l'évacuation urgente de ces locaux ?

- Non, répondis-je avec lassitude, en exhalant un soupir.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous engage à vous asseoir avec les autres personnes et à attendre patiemment que la situation se clarifie. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir informée.

- Peut-on au moins savoir approximativement quand vous envisagez notre évacuation définitive ? Tentai-je d'un ton pondéré, qui ne tenait pas compte de ma nervosité croissante.

- Cela ne dépend pas de moi mademoiselle, mais des unités de secours qui sont actuellement en place et nous donneront le feu vert quand tout risque aura été écarté. Vous êtes ici en sécurité et c'est le principal, non ?

Je soupirai de frustration. Je n'obtiendrai manifestement aucune autre information du responsable de la sécurité…

.

Je retournai m'asseoir dans un espace que j'avais avisé quelques minutes auparavant.

Il semblait un peu plus affranchi de la masse sombre dénombrant la centaine individus, qui avaient été piégés, comme moi, en début d'après-midi, alors qu'ils parcouraient les salles des imposants squelettes de dinosaures du Musée d'Histoire Naturelle du Comté de Los Angeles.

J'étais dans la rotonde, concentrée sur un superbe spécimen de tricératops, en dépit du brouhaha orchestré par une quarantaine d'écoliers surexcités, quand la première secousse s'était manifestée.

Tout était alors allé très vite. Les séismes étaient courants dans cette région et les plans d'urgence bien rodés afin d'assurer la sécurité des visiteurs et du personnel.

A défaut d'avoir bénéficié d'une extraction du bâtiment, nous avions été dirigés diligemment vers une salle de repli sécurisée, qui assurément n'était destinée qu'à cet usage, si on en jugeait par l'aménagement et les installations de survie qu'elle comportait.

Et c'est ainsi que depuis deux heures, je subissais extrêmement tendue, la valse lente des personnes qui espéraient impatiemment leur délivrance, les piétinements et les cris des enfants fatigués de cette attente interminable et les réflexions tantôt acerbes, tantôt angoissées de certains adultes confinés dans la pièce.

J'étais légèrement claustrophobe depuis plusieurs années… Et accessoirement anthropologue depuis quelques semaines ! Mais ce n'étaient certainement pas des motifs suffisants aux yeux du chef de la sécurité pour être évacuée d'urgence !

Alors, dire qu'en cet instant précis, j'aurais préféré la compagnie des squelettes muets vieux de quelques millions d'années à celle des spécimens vivants qui m'entouraient était un euphémisme !

Afin de m'occuper l'esprit et calmer mon anxiété, j'extirpai pour la énième fois ma tablette numérique de mon sac, constatant à nouveau, avec regret, qu'aucune couverture n'était encore effective et décidai d'écrire un message préparatoire à mon directeur de recherches.

Trouver les mots n'allait pas être évident, pensai-je avec lassitude et tristesse…

.

Je ne l'entendis pas tout de suite arriver, absorbée par la rédaction de mon message, mais j'entendis assez rapidement sa musique, qui dans mon cas n'eut pas le mérite d'adoucir les mœurs.

- Tu n'as pas des oreillettes ou un truc de ce genre à mettre pour écouter ce… bruit ? Interpellai-je froidement le jeune garçon qui était venu s'installer à mes côtés.

Il me regarda étonné, mais nullement troublé.

- Non, mon grand-père ne veut pas, il dit que c'est mauvais pour les oreilles. C'est un otorinologue ! Ajouta-t-il fièrement.

- Un oto-rhino-laryngologiste le repris-je machinalement d'un ton d'enseignante, tout en observant avec méfiance le flux des personnes qui ne cessaient de se déplacer dans la salle et semblaient s'avancer un peu plus dangereusement vers moi.

- Wow tu le connais ?

- Qui ? Demandai-je, le visage perdu

- Ben, mon grand père !

- Non, je ne suis pas d'ici !

- Tu es d'où ?

Je contemplai atterrée ce garçonnet de dix ans environ qui tentait de me faire la conversation.

- Chicago, dis-je en serrant les dents.

- Wow c'est super ! Moi j'ai lu toute l'histoire d'Al Capone et d'Eliot Ness…

Je grimaçai, ce garçon n'avait-il donc pas de parent pour venir le distraire ou s'occuper de lui ?

Je décidai de l'ignorer en me replongeant dans l'écriture de mon message initial.

- Elle est super ta tablette !

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais expliqué qu'il était mal élevé d'espionner les gens ou de les déranger quand ils faisaient quelque chose de sérieux ?

- Oh ! Tu fais quoi de sérieux ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Répondis-je irritée et déstabilisée par la question.

- En tout cas, c'était pas du bruit que j'écoutais, c'est le plus grand groupe de rap de tous les temps, précisa-t-il après un silence.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tout en décidant de me lever tout court, afin de trouver un endroit plus tranquille pour m'isoler et conclure ce malheureux message qui me mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau, à moins que ce ne soit ce refuge inquiétant, ou cette situation invraisemblable, ou encore la tournure que venait de prendre ma vie toute entière...

Je rassemblai mes affaires, quand ma tablette glissa au sol, affichant quelques photos de mes dernières recherches.

- Wow c'est quoi tout cela ? S'exclama le petit brun en se saisissant de la tablette et en y posant ses doigts.

- Ne touche pas à cela, hurlai-je furieuse.

Le garçon me regarda interloqué, et me rendit, penaud, l'objet du délit, dont je me saisis vivement, encore plus furieuse après moi-même d'avoir houspillé un gamin qui ne faisait rien de mal finalement et devait se sentir vraisemblablement un peu seul et inactif dans tout ce bazar.

Bon sang, que m'arrivait-il ? Je devais absolument sortir de cette salle avant de devenir incontrôlable ! Prendre cet avion qui ramènerait chez moi et tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire…

- C'est quoi votre problème ?

Je haussai les yeux vers un homme élancé, aux cheveux cuivrés, que j'aurai sans doute trouvé séduisant en temps normal, si son regard vert commando n'avait décidé de me fusiller sur le champ ! Et de me pousser à franchir les dernières limites du seuil de tolérance que je m'étais imposées, en cette journée catastrophique…

- Et vous ? Quel est le vôtre, je vous prie ?

- Mon problème à moi, cingla-t-il, les yeux emplis de colère, c'est que vous êtes en train de bousculer un jeune garçon, qui a probablement déjà été ébranlé par l'expérience sismique de tout à l'heure et qui ne cherche qu'à se rassurer en tentant d'établir un dialogue avec un adulte. Mais il est clair que le concept d'adulte doit vous échapper !

- Je vous rassure, il est tout à fait d'attaque et absolument pas ébranlé, le défiai-je, ignorant délibérément sa remarque.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Il semble manifeste que vous n'avez pas fait carrière en tant que psychologue !

- Vous êtes son père ? Demandai-je furieuse, car si c'est le cas je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de le rassurer vous-même ! Croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de tel qu'un parent investi au lieu d'un simple inconnu pour établir un dialogue réconfortant !

A la vue de son regard meurtrier, je compris avec satisfaction que ma petite tirade avait eu son effet, et décidai de donner l'estocade finale, avant de partir me replier ailleurs très prestement :

- Et si par la même occasion, vous pouviez lui inculquer quelques règles élémentaires de politesse, cela ne manquerait pas d'étoffer votre image paternelle !

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

J'étais assise par terre depuis vingt bonnes minutes à écouter, bien malgré moi, les problèmes de santé du chiwawa de ma voisine, quand ma jeune victime brune s'approcha...

_Oh pitié non, que tout cela s'arrête…_

Le garçon s'était posté face à moi et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

Tout à coup, l'évocation d'une sorte de Rambo aux yeux verts, armé jusqu'à ses cheveux en bataille, se glissa insidieusement dans mon esprit. Je regardai rapidement autour du jeune garçon, afin de vérifier si l'ombre de son père ne planait pas derrière lui, mais apparemment il était seul…

- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

Je l'examinai en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est ton père qui t'a envoyé me voir ? L'interrogeai-je suspicieuse, continuant à inspecter méthodiquement les parages.

- Mon père ?

Il ouvrait des yeux immenses comme si j'étais une hallucination.

- Oh tonton Eddy ! Reprit-il en comprenant. Non c'est pas lui ! Il était vraiment furieux après toi ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi en colère depuis qu'Alice nous a tous teint les cheveux en bleu ! Ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Ah ! Dis-je d'un ton neutre, ne comprenant pas ce que ce garçon cherchait.

- Mais peut-être que c'est quand même mon père qui m'a envoyé…

Je relevai à nouveau les yeux vers lui, me demandant où il voulait en venir et scrutai aussitôt soucieuse les alentours, afin de parer l'attaque d'un colosse brun présentant les mêmes traits que le garçonnet…

- Maman dit toujours que papa nous influence sûrement en bien de là où il est.

Je ressentis soudain un léger malaise lié à une étrange mauvaise intuition.

- Elle dit que c'est sa manière de nous parler depuis les étoiles…

Malaise qui se transforma en sentiment affreux de culpabilité, réalisant que cet enfant avait, de toute évidence, perdu son père. Je comprenais mieux la signification du regard assassin de son oncle quand j'avais parlé d'image et d'investissement paternels.

- Alors tu m'excuses ?

- Excuses acceptées, lui répondis-je avec le plus beau sourire que j'avais en réserve.

- Super ! Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi alors ?

_Zut ! Comment me débarrasser du problème ?..._

- Heu…Tu sais, je ne suis pas très intéressante… Tu ne préfères pas aller bavarder avec les autres enfants que je vois là bas, qui ont l'air de bien s'amuser ?

- Tu plaisantes ! J'ai parié avec Maggie que j'arriverai à montrer tes photos à Rosalie.

_Quoi ? Ce gamin venait de me manipuler ou je me faisais des idées ?..._

- Pardon ? Lâchai-je stupéfaite.

- Tu sais les photos bizarres que tu as sur ta tablette. Elles sont trop stylées !

Afin de modérer mes propos, je tentai de me souvenir que ce garçon n'avait plus de père, un oncle possiblement belliqueux à ma poursuite et une meute de petites têtes pouvant potentiellement envahir mon espace vital. Ce qui devait m'amener à me montrer pondérée et astucieuse.

J'inspirai fortement.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Emmet

- Bien Emmet. Je peux te dire un secret ?

- Oui, dit-il, la pupille brillante, comme si j'allai lui montrer le Saint Graal.

- Ces photos sont…spéciales, elles n'ont jamais été publiées, mises sur le Net, si tu préfères, ou ailleurs…

- Wow ! Vous êtes une sorte de journaliste détective secret ? Me demanda-t-il, le regard empli de surexcitation, alors que je notais, au passage, que le respect avait induit le vouvoiement d'Emmet pour la première fois…

- Non ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rire, je ne suis qu'anthropologue, mais il faut que…

- Wowww ! Me coupa-t-il encore, les yeux écarquillés, comme si je venais de lui révéler le nom d'une nouvelle espèce vivante.

- Maggie, Rosalie, Angela, Leah venez, cria-t-il haut et fort, en se retournant vers la salle comble.

Je sursautai brusquement, tétanisée dans mon élan…

_Non, il n'allait tout de même pas faire rappliquer toute la bande…_

Avec effroi, je vis malheureusement s'approcher trois petites brunettes suivies de près par une menue blonde.

Je repensai avec un sourire amer à mon père qui détestait les chats, mais qui avait pourtant un don singulier à les attirer, ceux-ci ne manquant jamais de venir se frotter contre ses jambes raidies par l'aversion, comme s'ils voulaient le narguer ou le provoquer.

Moi, c'étaient les enfants que je fuyais, et qui avaient pourtant une propension étonnante à venir tourner autour de moi… Pas de doute, l'atavisme avait fait son œuvre, mais d'une manière détournée…

Je détaillai rapidement la pièce afin de distinguer un endroit calme et miraculeux où j'aurai pu m'enfouir, à défaut de m'enfuir, mais c'était peine perdue…

Inconsciemment, je resserrai vivement mes doigts sur ma tablette numérique, comme si elle possédait des vertus prophylactiques ou magiques, qui auraient pu exorciser les petites mains fouineuses…

- Tu as peur ?

- Pardon ?

Je contemplai la jeune fille brune qui m'avait interrogée et me fixait de ses immenses yeux calmes et inquisiteurs.

- Non, bien sur que non ! Certifiai-je d'une voix que je voulais assurée.

_Ces enfants étaient vraiment redoutables !_

- Maman dit qu'on trouve toujours à faire quelque chose d'inutile et de ridicule quand on a peur… Répliqua-t-elle en épiant mes mains crispées sur la tablette.

_Bon sang, étaient-ils tous aussi effrontés… Et où étaient leurs parents ?_

- Et ta maman ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était dangereux de parler avec des inconnus ? Ripostai-je d'une voix sourde et menaçante, afin de me débarrasser de la fillette.

Et à ce propos, vos mères ne sont pas là ? Demandai-je irritée, évitant tout de même le mot « père » par égard pour Emmet.

.

Ils me regardèrent tous les cinq étonnés, comme si j'étais simple d'esprit.

- On fait partie du groupe de visite de l'école. Il n'y a juste que quelques parents qui accompagnent. Mais toi, ça se voit que tu ne dois pas faire partie des parents accompagnateurs ! M'expliqua l'autre petite brune.

- Non, en effet ! Répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Et je vous engage à vite aller les retrouver, plutôt que de vous amuser à importuner des personnes qui n'appartiennent pas à votre groupe. Cela devient lassant et pénible…

Un voile passa sur le visage de celle qui se prénommait Maggie, la brunette aux grands yeux sombres, ainsi que sur celui d'Emmet.

- Viens Maggie, fais pas attention à ce que dit la dame elle n'aime pas les enfants ! Lança la blondinette.

Une boule douloureuse se forma dans mon ventre et j'inspirai plus fortement afin de balayer les ombres passagères qui étaient revenues me hanter. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment perdu le pouvoir d'aimer les enfants ?

.

- C'est pathologique ce rejet systématique des enfants ou c'est juste un exutoire malsain lié à la situation présente ?

_Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Le criquet vert de ma conscience ! A croire qu'il avait une connexion directe avec mon esprit !_

- Vous manquez d'à propos ! Ils viennent de partir, lui dis-je d'un ton las.

- Et cela vous étonne ?

- Ecoutez Monsieur, je conçois que la situation soit désagréable pour tout le monde, mais ces enfants sont en roues libres depuis un petit moment et ne se montrent pas particulièrement agréables. Est-ce trop demander que leurs accompagnateurs les canalisent et qu'ils nous laissent en paix, en attendant de pouvoir sortir de cette... cellule ? Décrétai-je d'une voix dure.

- Quel dommage d'être aussi aigrie à un âge aussi si jeune !

- Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que cela, grommelai-je, mon physique me manipule !

- Je ne parlais pas de votre physique, mais plutôt de votre comportement !

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de me juger aussi hâtivement ? Explosai-je rageusement.

La journée avait mal commencée et indubitablement elle s'achevait aussi mal…

Je venais de parcourir près de 3000 kilomètres pour arriver, durant la matinée, dans ce musée, où mes espoirs avaient été réduits à néant devant le refus obstiné du Responsable du Département Archéologie et Anthropologie à examiner mes travaux de recherche…

Et maintenant, je finissais enfermée dans un local de fortune, suite à une secousse sismique, entourée d'une horde de gamins envahissants et d'adultes hostiles. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire à présent ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre…

Je sentis tout à coup le sol tressaillir sous mon corps et les murs se remettre à vibrer énergiquement.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'était quoi cela ? Paniquai-je.

- Il y a des répliques parfois.

- Des répliques ?

- Des secousses moins importantes qui succèdent au séisme initial, si vous préférez… Expliqua-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

- Oh mon dieu, je croyais que les secousses étaient terminées depuis plus de deux heures…

- Réfléchissez ! Si c'était vraiment terminé, nous aurions déjà été évacués !… Me répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Je tentais de faire le tri dans ma tête qui menaçait d'imploser, terrassée par des vertiges et une migraine effroyable. J'avais atteint mes limites. Et je sentais les murs dangereusement se rapprocher, vaciller autour de moi, tout devenait confus, trouble, lointain…

- Hey, vous allez bien ? Me demanda le criquet d'une voix inquiète en se penchant sur moi.

- C'est si évident que cela ? Bredouillai-je avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il la voix radoucie.

- Non, répondis-je faiblement.

- C'est toujours un peu impressionnant la première fois, mais ne vous alarmez pas, tout est sous contrôle et le séisme est de petite magnitude.

- Voilà qui me rassure, en effet ! Marmonnai-je avec anxiété.

- Détendez-vous, tout va bien se passer…

Et pour conforter cette prédiction optimiste, l'homme fit une annonce qui eut le mérite de m'alarmer d'avantage :

- Charlotte, Maggie, Alec, Jane, revenez auprès de moi s'il vous plaît… Toi aussi Emmet…

Il faut que je regroupe ma famille, m'indiqua-t-il d'un ton espiègle…

Je l'avais entendu épeler à haute et intelligible voix cette salve de prénoms sans vraiment y croire.

- Ils sont tous à vous ? Bafouillai-je atterrée.

Il me regarda amusé, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

- En fait, j'en ai encore deux autres à la maison !

Devant mon air ébahi, il ajouta en riant :

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Vous semblez avoir un instinct maternel si développé !

J'étais à l'instant présent incapable de croiser le fer avec lui, totalement assommée par cette succession d'évènements qui avaient rythmé chaotiquement ma journée.

Face à mon silence improbable, il continua avec un sourire en coin mutin :

- En réalité, une seule m'appartient dans le lot !

Le petit brun, dont avez fait la connaissance et qui tire la queue de cheval de la jolie blonde, à juste titre énervée, est mon neveu Emmet.

Et la petite brune qui saute à pieds joints sur les dalles de couleur noire est sa sœur Maggie.

Les deux jumeaux Alec et Jane qui martyrisent, sans en avoir l'air, ce pauvre homme qui essaye de lire son guide touristique, sont les enfants de ma sœur cadette.

Et la fillette aux cheveux bouclés, qui nous regarde avec ce sourire angélique, est Charlotte, le petit démon qui embellit ma vie de tous les jours ! Conclut-il en tendant un index dans sa direction.

- C'est terrifiant comme description ! On dirait une sorte de famille Adams ! Soulignai-je moqueuse et déroutée.

Il éclata de rire, tandis que les enfants s'avançaient vers nous.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire !

Mais curieusement, malgré cette présentation quelque peu singulière, je me sentais en terrain plus stable et moins sur la défensive, même lorsqu'ils s'assirent tous en tailleur à mes côtés…

- Vous allez mieux ? Ou préférez-vous qu'on vous allonge ? Suggéra-t-il prévenant.

- Non, je vous remercie, répondis-je vivement.

Je m'étais suffisamment humiliée pour la journée…

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

Je l'observai s'occuper de toute cette fratrie depuis quelques instants et il semblait être parfaitement dans son élément. J'avouais que cela forçait mon admiration de fille unique, issue d'une famille dont les membres se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, et encore, en y intégrant mes amis d'enfance !

- Quand est-ce qu'on sort tonton ?

- Bientôt Emmet…

- On joue à Action-Vérité en attendant ?

- Non Emmet, répondirent spontanément en chœur les autres.

Apparemment, cela avait dû laisser quelques mauvais souvenirs !

- Pff, je sais pas quoi faire, on doit vraiment rester assis Eddy ?

- Oui Emmet, nous restons groupés maintenant… Et assis ! Confirma son oncle d'un ton ferme.

Je réfléchissais à la manière de me rendre plus avenante que je ne l'avais été les premières fois et fouillai dans mon sac, en sortant respectivement un mètre enrouleur, un sachet de gants en plastique, une mini lampe de poche, une petite boîte avec kit brossette, pince, spatule et pipette, sous les yeux médusés de la famille rassemblée autour de moi.

Je finis par brandir triomphalement une loupe électronique de poche avec un sourire éclatant.

Je la tendis à Emmet, qui me dévisagea éberlué.

- Voilà pour t'occuper ! Regarde, c'est un truc magique et incroyable ! Tu peux tout voir en grand et même prendre des photos de tout ce qui est minuscule, lui précisai-je d'un ton enthousiaste.

Emmet détaillait d'un air perplexe le petit instrument qui s'étalait devant lui, puis se tourna vers son oncle, le visage sceptique et interrogatif.

- Vous avez un don avec les enfants, c'est indéniable ! Me chuchota ma conscience aux yeux verts et pétillants.

Je lui décochai un regard noir.

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous eu comme idée lumineuse pour le distraire ? Au moins, j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose !

- Oui, et je vous en remercie, me dit-il simplement, avec un sourire dénué d'ironie, qui paradoxalement me mit beaucoup plus mal à l'aise que les précédents plus moqueurs.

- Qui veut faire une partie de Mario sur mon Phone ? Proposa-t-il.

- « Moi » s'écrièrent-ils tous, y-compris Emmet, qui laissa choir ma loupe entre mes mains avec un bref « merci ».

- Evidemment, c'est facile avec de pareils arguments ! Bougonnai-je.

- Question d'entraînement !

- Bon chacun son tour, ok les enfants ? Enonça le dénommé Eddy au milieu de l'effervescence enfantine.

Il contempla la loupe électronique qui se pavanait entre mes mains et me demanda narquois :

- Vous vous baladez souvent avec des trucs comme cela dans votre sac à main ?

- Pourquoi cela vous pose un problème ? Je vous signale que même au contrôle de sécurité, ils m'ont laissée passer !

- Et bien habituellement les sacs à main de femmes contiennent des choses plus…

- Plus ?… Répétai-je, sur la défensive.

- Laissez tomber ! Trancha-t-il, sentant le terrain miné à plein nez

- Oh je vois, les idées reçues ont la vie dure !

- Avouez que ce que vous avez sorti de votre sac à main tout à l'heure laisse songeur…

- Et encore vous n'avez pas vu le scalpel que j'ai planqué dans la doublure de mon sac, destiné à égorger les victimes que je cache dans les musées !

Il éclata de rire.

- Après une révélation pareille, il faudra que je demande que l'on trace votre parcours sur les caméras de surveillance !

- Alors c'est vous que je vais devoir faire disparaître !

- Papa regarde l'image sur l'appareil de la dame, c'est comme celle qu'on a vue dans le film...

Je vis quatre autres têtes juvéniles se pencher sur ma tablette.

- C'est « l'Homme de Vitruve***** », expliquai-je.

- C'est où Vitruve ? Demanda Alec.

- C'est un mutant ? S'enquit Emmet.

- Quoi ? Non ! M'exclamai-je stupéfiée et désorientée.

- Pourquoi il a quatre bras et quatre jambes alors ? Ajouta Emmet.

- Eh bien… C'est juste un dessin qui devait montrer les proportions du corps humain à travers son mouvement. L'homme représenté n'a pas vraiment quatre bras et quatre jambes, c'est plutôt… une sorte de projection destinée à...

- Il est tout nu et il a qu'un seul sexe ! Gloussa Charlotte, le petit ange démoniaque, me coupant dans cette explication qu'aucun n'écoutait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Je tentai un regard désespéré vers le père de « Boucles Cuivrées », dont les yeux malicieux ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne me viendrait pas en aide dans cette affaire, trop amusé par la tournure que prenait l'histoire…

- Hum…Oui la nudité c'est plus… pour permettre de mieux appréhender, enfin je veux dire étudier le corps humain, repris-je en m'éclaircissant la voix.

- Alors pourquoi il n'y a pas de femme ? M'interrogea Jane.

- C'est un dessin du XVe siècle, à cette époque on s'intéressait surtout à l'homme…

- C'est un dessin misogène alors ! Rétorqua Jane.

- Heu non !... C'est un document historique, contrai-je, prise de cours par l'orientation nouvelle de la conversation. Cela aide à retracer…Enfin cela permet d'aider à comprendre l'évolution humaine et celle de la perception de l'homme, associé à celle de la femme, spécifiai-je à l'attention de Jane. A l'époque le concept de misogynie n'existait pas vraiment tel qu'on l'entend maintenant.

Les cinq enfants me fixaient tous interdits, comme si je parlais une langue inconnue et je notais en mon for intérieur, qu'il me faudrait absolument éviter les scolaires et me concentrer sur les universitaires, si un jour je devais animer des conférences !

Fort heureusement, leur attention fut redirigée assez rapidement vers une autre victime, non loin de nous, qui eut la remarquable idée d'extraire de son sac une sorte d'engin sophistiqué, dont je remerciai silencieusement l'inventeur…

Je soufflai de soulagement, croisant au passage des yeux verts taquins et scrutateurs.

- Pas très concluante cette prestation ! Je me sens un peu dépassée par les évènements, avouai-je piteusement.

- Je trouve, pour ma part, que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien pour une phobique des enfants ! Et vous avez survécu à l'interrogatoire ! Ca c'est une véritable victoire !

- Je ne suis pas phobique des enfants ! Protestai-je d'un ton outré.

- Ah non ?

- Non c'est juste un domaine dans lequel je ne me sens pas à l'aise…

- En revanche, « l'Homme de Vitruve » c'est un domaine dans lequel vous semblez très à l'aise !

Je le sondais du regard, dubitative. Voulait-il vraiment que nous abordions ma vie personnelle ? Et depuis quand d'ailleurs voulait-il deviser avec moi ?

- Un peu, lâchai-je méfiante.

- Vous avez tout de même sa photo sur votre tablette ! Répliqua-t-il en souriant

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez-quoi vous ?

- La photo de mes enfants ! Me répondit-il, élargissant son sourire.

- Evidemment ! Chacun ses centres d'intérêts !

- Vraiment ? Une passion pour Léonard de Vinci ? Le corps humain ? La science de l'homme ? Ou doit-on y voir une sorte de fantasme ou d'idéal masculin ?

- Très drôle Monsieur… Monsieur comment du reste ?

- Edward, cela suffira et vous êtes ?

- Mademoiselle Swan ! Cela suffira ! Et pour répondre à votre question précédente, mon centre d'intérêt se porte plutôt sur l'anthropologie.

Il me regarda fixement un court moment, cherchant une réponse à une question improbable, que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer...

- Très heureux de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle Swan, me déclara-t-il finalement avec un immense sourire, qui me déstabilisa.

Cette expression soudainement épanouie sur son visage ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Dieu sait ce qu'elle signifiait. Je pouvais presque sentir l'épée qu'il avait empruntée à Damoclès me frôler les cheveux !

- Pourquoi l'anthropologie ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Vous voulez vraiment entendre l'histoire de ma vie ? Soufflai-je incrédule.

- Vous êtes jeune, je ne prends pas beaucoup de risques avec l'ennui d'une longue histoire ! Argua-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Je l'observai avec acuité, il semblait sincèrement intéressé…

Alors je me pris au jeu de lui raconter combien un documentaire sur les australopithèques, à l'âge de 12 ans, m'avait subjuguée et avait décidé de mon destin d'anthropologue, combien je m'étais battue afin de décrocher des bourses et être admise au sein de la prestigieuse Université de Chicago, qui offrait tant de possibilités pour la Recherche, combien il avait été difficile d'imposer mon point de vue à mes parents, qui ne voyaient dans ce parcours qu'une utopie, non rémunératrice de surcroît, malgré l'obtention de mon doctorat en septembre…

Mon regard se porta sur lui. Il me dévisageait avec intérêt, une lueur étrange, que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, pigmentant le vert intense de sa prunelle.

Je baissai les yeux, intimidée par cet homme dont le visage m'apparaissait pour la première fois pertinent, captivant et…magnifique.

Je secouai mon esprit afin d'expulser ces idées saugrenues et inappropriées, et continuai d'une voix plus désenchantée :

- Cela étant, mes parents n'avaient peut-être pas tort et tout rêve a ses limites…

- Pourquoi cela ? S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'un ponte vraisemblablement machiste, misogyne et tellement imbu de l'étendue de sa personne, a décidé en toute souveraineté que mes recherches ne valaient pas la peine d'être validées et poursuivies, refusant de s'abaisser à lire le travail et les conclusions de la jeune diplômée que je suis…

J'ai voyagé jusqu'à lui pour cela aujourd'hui, pour le rencontrer dans le cadre de son département au Musée, dans le but hypothétique de le convaincre, mais il m'a fuie toute la matinée… Malheureusement, il fait autorité dans mon secteur d'activité et il est mécène. Alors sans son soutien et sa subvention, je n'ai aucune chance de prolonger mes recherches, car l'Université de Chicago n'ira pas à l'encontre de sa décision. Les enjeux sont trop importants. C'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent, dis-je âprement…

- Vous avez essayé de le contacter autrement, par mail ou par courrier afin de lui expliquer votre projet ?

- Oui bien évidemment, mais il n'a jamais répondu à mes mails. Je ne dois pas être suffisamment gradée pour lui…

- Je suis désolé pour vous, murmura-t-il.

- Pas autant que moi, confessai-je amèrement.

Un silence se fit, que je rompis, curieuse d'avoir plus d'informations sur cet homme qui caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa fille, absorbée dans une conversation avec sa cousine.

- Et vous ?

- Quoi moi ? Sembla-t-il s'étonner, avec toujours ce sourire en coin…

- Quels sont vos rêves, vos passions, votre métier ?

- Eh bien cela semble évident non ? Proclama-t-il pince-sans-rire. Je suis papa accompagnateur ! Et croyez-moi c'est une passion qui n'est pas de tout repos… Mais tellement gratifiante !

- Surtout que vous bénéficiez d'aides impromptues de pauvres créatures, dont le seul tort est d'avoir croisé votre route au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment !

- Vous êtes dure !

Nous fûmes interrompus par Charlotte qui se plaignait d'avoir soif.

Toute la petite bande se leva joyeusement, décidant de faire un repli stratégique auprès d'un buffet improvisé, en fond de salle, proposant plusieurs boissons ou kits alimentaires de survie.

- Je les accompagne, vous désirez quelque chose ? Café, thé, eau, jus d'orange… Whisky ? Tenta-t-il en riant.

- Je vous remercie. Une bouteille d'eau, si vous trouvez… J'évite de me saouler avec des inconnus ! Lui stipulai-je sur le même ton.

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

J'étais étonnée de voir combien la situation entre nous avait évolué subtilement vers un échange amical et confidentiel. Cependant, je notais qu'il avait refusé de parler de lui, alors que moi, étonnamment si introvertie d'ordinaire, je m'étais laissée allée à lui confier des bribes de ma vie…

Il revint avec ma bouteille d'eau, qu'il me tendit et s'assit de nouveau à mes côtés.

- Où sont les enfants ? Demandai-je.

- Ils vous manquent déjà ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Ils ne sont pas aussi terrifiants qu'ils en ont l'air, finalement ! Répliquai-je légère.

- A votre place, je ne serai pas aussi catégorique ! Affirma-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un haussement de sourcils.

Je ris doucement à sa remarque.

Un silence apaisant et confortable s'installa entre nous durant de longues minutes…

.

- J'ai été enceinte une fois …

Il leva les yeux, surpris autant que moi, de cette révélation qui venait de s'échapper de façon intempestive de mes lèvres.

Je n'évoquais jamais cette expérience douloureuse, surtout avec un parfait inconnu.

J'hésitai à poursuivre, tandis qu'il attendait silencieux et patiemment la fin de la phrase, qui viendrait ou non…

Après tout, je ne reverrai jamais cet homme et j'avais un besoin viscéral à l'instant qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas aussi… _Aussi quoi d'ailleurs ?..._

- Mais cela ne s'est pas… fait, confiai-je en soupirant.

- Désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas, j'avais seize ans et j'étais paniquée…Tout le monde m'incitait à la raison, j'avais des études longues à terminer et toute la vie devant moi… Un bébé aurait été une entrave à tout cela…

- Je comprends, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Non, je crois que personne ne peut comprendre, s'il ne l'a pas vécu, objectai-je d'un ton terne. Je me suis enfuie pour pouvoir garder finalement cet enfant et rejoindre une association, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, qui aidait les jeunes filles dans ma situation. J'ai fait une fausse-couche en cours de route. Fin de l'histoire…

Je marquai une pause et souris avec amertume.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu mes parents aussi heureux et attentifs avec moi que ce jour là ! Précisai-je dans un rire froid.

Il me contempla sans rien dire, avec gravité.

Le silence revint, laissant les minutes s'approprier l'espace qui se recomposait sensiblement entre nous…

- J'avais 19 ans, quand ma petite amie m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, lâcha-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Cela a été un vrai tsunami, mais je ne le regrette pas, ajouta-t-il, tandis qu'un sourire tendre s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres.

- Elle a eu de la chance !... Le garçon qui était avec moi a été submergé, lui ! Emporté par la vague, qui l'a poussé à aller nager ailleurs… Dans des eaux plus calmes…

- Désolé.

- Pas moi !

- Il ou elle a quel âge maintenant ? Demandai-je en essayant d'évaluer le sien.

Il me regarda avec malice, comme s'il n'était pas dupe de mon petit stratagème.

- Un âge délicat et extrêmement perturbant pour un père ! Déclara-t-il en riant…

16 ans ! Soupira-t-il après un court instant, en faisant une moue délicieuse.

- Oh je vois…

- Non, sans vouloir paraître arrogant, je ne crois pas ! Rit-il à nouveau.

Je souris… Et quelques lentes minutes s'égrenèrent encore…

- Un penny pour votre sourire, me proposa-t-il en souriant à son tour

Nous étions à combien de sourires au juste ? Je n'avais pas fait le décompte, mais j'avais le sentiment d'avoir plus souri en une heure qu'en une année…

- En fait, je pensais à un article que j'ai lu ce matin, dans l'avion, qui expliquait combien dans des situations de crise, des inconnus avaient la capacité inattendue de parler de leur vie intime et de confesser ce qu'ils avaient du mal à évoquer parfois même avec certains de leurs proches…C'était vraiment un article d'à-propos ! Observai-je avec ironie.

- Vous avez lu cela dans un magazine de voyance ? Railla-t-il

- Non, rétorquai-je en éclatant de rire, mais maintenant que vous me le dîtes, l'hôtesse qui s'est approchée de moi, poussant son chariot rempli de magazines, avait le visage de Madame Irma !

J'étudiai le petit groupe d'enfants se divertir autour du buffet de secours désormais presque vide.

Il suivit mon regard et s'attarda lui aussi sur les formes enfantines.

- Je suis tellement étrangère à tout cela, murmurai-je à moi-même.

- Vous ne vous en sortez pas si mal ! Vous n'en avez étranglé aucun depuis au moins trente minutes !

Durant cette heure que nous venions de passer ensemble, j'avais appris à apprécier son humour désinvolte, dont les accents espiègles avaient pris le pas sur ceux plus cinglants du début.

- Je crois que les enfants me font peur, avouai-je tout bas.

- Je crois que c'est l'inconnu qui vous fait peur… Vous avez peut-être grandi trop vite pour avoir pu approcher le monde de l'enfance, chuchota-t-il.

Ma gorge se noua brutalement et des souvenirs moroses affluèrent…

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons pouvoir procéder aux mesures d'évacuation définitives, annonça la voix claire du responsable de la sécurité.

Un murmure de soulagement se fit distinctement entendre dans la pièce.

- Par mesure de sécurité, nous vous demandons de sortir un à un, en respectant l'aire de balisage qui a été prévue à cet effet. Les enfants et leurs accompagnateurs seront les premiers à évacuer les lieux.

J'écoutai, sans vraiment l'entendre, la voix énumérer de façon monocorde et exhaustive toutes les consignes d'évacuation, alors que mon regard était dirigé vers lui et les cinq visages juvéniles qui l'enserraient.

Une rencontre fortuite et insolite qui laisserait des souvenirs avec quelques notes de nostalgie à la clé…

Je me tournai vers lui, lorsque la voix s'éteint, entraînant un rassemblement vers la sortie devenue à présent accessible.

- Et bien Edward, ce fut un plaisir de partager ces échanges constructifs sur les enfants et découvrir l'existence du nouveau métier de « papa accompagnateur » !

- Ce plaisir fut partagé Mademoiselle Swan ! Bon retour sur Chicago !

- Merci, bon retour chez vous, Edward.

Je le vis se perdre dans la longue file des enfants se tenant deux par deux et attendant leur passage… Et mon cœur se serra imperceptiblement. Ma vie me semblait si vide soudainement…

Je chassais prestement ces pensées et me mis de nouveau à pianoter frénétiquement sur mon portable, qui refusait toutefois de capter quoique ce soit, attendant patiemment de pouvoir revoir la lumière du jour et respirer enfin à mon aise.

Fort heureusement, l'attente ne fut pas longue et je pus sortir de cette geôle dans laquelle nous étions restés trop longtemps confinés, avec soulagement.

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

Je suivais le balisage, sous l'œil vigilant des agents de sécurité, quand mon regard fut attiré par un mouvement rapide non loin de moi.

Au moment où mon esprit identifia la forme, le cri de l'agent de sécurité retentit et je me précipitai en dehors des bandes de balisages afin de pousser Emmet sur le côté, tandis qu'un bloc se détachait de la structure d'attache d'un squelette et venait me percuter latéralement.

Une douleur sourde se fit sentir dans mon bras, faisant écho aux sanglots d'Emmet à mes côtés.

- Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… C'était la balle rebondissante de papa…Elle est tombée… De ma poche… J'ai voulu la rattraper…Je suis tellement désolé…

J'entendis le cri d'Edward appelant Emmet, l'entrevis, à son tour, tenter de remonter en sens inverse le parcours balisé, remarquai les agents de sécurité le bloquer dans son cheminement et finalement nous évacuer tous trois précipitamment vers les postes de premiers soins aménagés, pour la circonstance, aux abords du musée…

.

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

***** « **L'homme de Vitruve** » est le nom donné à un dessin de Léonard de Vinci, réalisé vers 1492, représentant un homme en mouvement (d'où 4 bras et 4 jambes) dans un cercle et un carré, faisant référence à « l'étude des proportions du corps humain selon Vitruve » (architecte romain du 1er siècle avant notre ère).


	2. Chocs corporels

**Voici la partie que j'ai le plus remaniée, notamment le « lemon » que certaines ont trouvé trop « cliché » et pas assez explicite…... **

**J'espère qu'il sera plus à votre goût cette fois-ci (c'est toujours aussi cliché, mais mieux ficelé… Le lemon bien entendu ! Pas Bella, ni Ed ! Pour cela, il faut aller voir des sites spécialisés !)…**

**Vous constaterez que j'ai aussi glissé quelques autres indices, concernant Jake, le fonctionnement de la recherche, etc., qui auraient été superflus dans le cadre d'un simple OS déjà assez long, mais qui se justifient désormais pour la suite des prochains chapitres.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaira…**

**Et à bientôt… (j'espère !...)**

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

- Comment va votre bras ? S'enquit Edward en écartant délicatement la compresse appliquée par les urgentistes.

- Cela va mieux, je vous remercie, répondis-je avec un pâle sourire.

- Cela ne suffira pas ! Je ne comprends pas qu'ils n'aient pas procédé à d'autres soins ! Il vous faut au moins trois points de suture, gronda-t-il en voyant ma plaie.

- Médecin alors ? Moi qui croyais que vous étiez psychologue ! Plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il me fixa déconcerté, avec un air grave et indécis …

- Edward, je ne suis pas une priorité, je n'ai presque rien… Vous ne pouvez pas les accabler, ils sont débordés… Et vous devriez retourner auprès de votre famille, qui vous attend avec les enfants depuis un bon moment… Je ne suis pas agonisante, on va s'occuper de moi lorsque j'aurai été transférée à l'hôpital… Et il est important qu'Emmet sorte également de ce contexte dramatique et angoissant, puisqu'il n'a rien, ajoutai-je, en espérant que ce dernier argument apporterait du poids à la décision finale.

Il me détailla longuement, pensif et plongé dans des réflexions qui laissaient parfois échapper quelques émotions fugaces.

- Vous allez signer la feuille de décharge et venir avec moi, décréta-t-il finalement. Je vous emmène dans une clinique. Il est hors de question de vous laisser attendre sans soin ici ou à l'hôpital, durant cinq heures parce que vous n'êtes pas une priorité ! C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire !

- Quoi ?... Non Edward ! Vous ne m'êtes pas redevable, ni Emmet. N'importe qui aurait fait ce…

- Mademoiselle Swan, c'est non négociable ! Me coupa-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, alors que je restai sans voix devant tant d'aplomb.

- Venez, me pria-t-il plus doucement, en m'aidant à me relever. Emmet, tu viens ? On rentre à la maison…

Le jeune garçon s'approcha timidement de moi et me prit la main, hésitant.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, qui le détendit aussitôt et me valut un regard lumineux.

- C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Bella, énonçai-je en resserrant mes doigts sur les siens.

- Bella… Répéta-t-il avec émerveillement. C'est beau comme prénom…

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

- Je n'ai pas dit oui ! Ripostai-je, alors que nous contournions la rue principale du musée et que je venais de signer le dernier feuillet de décharge…

- Vous n'avez pas dit non ! Contra-t-il sur le même ton. Têtue ?

- Pas plus que vous, Edward !

Grandpa, Granny, s'écria Emmet en se précipitant vers un couple élégant d'une soixantaine d'années, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, à travers deux larges sourires.

Edward s'était approché également et parlait calmement à ceux qui devaient être ses parents, afin vraisemblablement de les tranquilliser.

Je souriais à cette image parfaite de la famille que je me projetais dans mes rêves, quinze ans plus tôt, quand soudain je me sentie tirée par la main et propulsée devant deux regards, dont les plis de l'âge accentuaient la douceur, la bonté, et le rayonnement.

- C'est Bella clama fièrement Emmet. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. C'est ma princesse charmante, je l'épouserai plus tard, acheva-t-il d'un ton sur de lui et conquérant.

- Hum… Bonjour Madame… Bonjour Monsieur, bredouillai-je, décontenancée par cette présentation peu conventionnelle.

- Bonjour Bella, je suis Carlisle Cullen, le grand-père d'Emmet. Edward vient de nous expliquer ce que vous avez fait pour notre petit-fils. Je crois que les remerciements ne seront jamais suffisants pour vous exprimer toute notre gratitude. Et pour ce qui concerne Emmet, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est assez volage malheureusement et sera passé à une autre jeune fille la semaine prochaine… Sans vouloir vous offenser naturellement !

- Emmet a beaucoup exagéré mon intervention, précisai-je dans un sourire gêné.

- Oh dieu soit loué, merci Mademoiselle…

Je sentis deux bras m'étreindre jusqu'à l'étouffement, ravivant dans l'instant la douleur de ma blessure, qui me fit méchamment grimacer.

- Oh mon dieu vous êtes blessée, je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est rien madame, une simple contusion avec une petite coupure...

- Carlisle, il faut absolument que tu l'examines !

_Il devait être médecin…Comme son fils ?_

- Non je vous remercie Monsieur, ce n'est rien, on m'a appliqué un pansement préventif... J'étais sur le point de me rendre dans une clinique, expliquai-je, - hochant discrètement la tête à l'attention d'Edward en signe d'assentiment -, pour pouvoir ensuite prendre un avion et rentrer chez moi, à Chicago. Profitez de vos petits enfants qui ont très certainement besoin d'être câlinés après cette journée difficile.

- Compte tenu du nombre de blessés, tous les hôpitaux et cliniques de la ville doivent être bondés en cette heure et je doute que vous puissiez prendre un avion avant demain, du fait des sinistres et des mesures de sécurité qui ont été mises en place, souligna gravement Carlisle Cullen

_Evidemment !... Pourquoi avais-je cru pouvoir entrevoir le mirage d'une accalmie dans cette journée effroyable ?_

- Mais, je vais vous ausculter chez nous, si vous le permettez. Notre maison se trouve dans une zone en périphérie, qui a été peu touchée et j'y ai un cabinet d'appoint…

Je regardais cet homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés et au visage magnanime qui attendait respectueusement ma réponse et mes yeux glissèrent vers un autre homme au regard vert, attendant étrangement un accord tacite de sa part, alors que celui-ci me sondait sans ciller.

- Je pense que trois points de suture seront nécessaires, déclara finalement Edward, au bout de quelques secondes à son père, qui hocha la tête. Vous êtes venus à deux voitures ?

- Oui nous nous sommes garés plus haut, à au moins 900 mètres. Tu n'imagines pas le bazar que c'était tout à l'heure, se désola madame Cullen.

Et toute la machine Cullen se remit en marche, après ces quelques secondes d'immobilisme, m'entraînant irrémédiablement dans ses rouages, à la suite de quelques remerciements malaisés que je balbutiai…

- Les enfants, on va marcher un peu jusqu'à la voiture, annonça Edward, provoquant quelques vives protestations, mais au bout de la route, je suis certain qu'un fabuleux gâteau au chocolat nous attend… N'est-ce pas maman ?

Madame Cullen sourit et il n'en fallut pas plus pour remotiver la petite troupe.

- Venez Bella, dit Edward en se saisissant délicatement de mon coude, afin de me guider. Evitons les gravats et les chocs qui pourraient accentuer l'ouverture de la blessure... Vous aimez le chocolat ? Enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Je ne pus répondre. Il venait de m'appeler pour la première fois par mon prénom. Et cette prononciation suave associée à mon péché préféré, m'amena des pensées gourmandes tout à fait inadéquates. Et accessoirement quelques rougeurs indélicates, qu'il dut certainement remarquer, car il ajouta d'un ton légèrement taquin :

- Je vais prendre pour cela pour un oui !

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

La demeure des Cullen était à leur image, chaleureuse, intime, pleine de gaieté et d'élégance discrète.

Le docteur Cullen avait soigné ma blessure, en m'assurant que les points de suture ne laisseraient qu'une légère cicatrice.

Je m'en moquais à vrai dire, la seule pensée qui me taraudait à l'instant tournait en boucle autour d'un hypothétique moyen de m'extirper de cette maison, dans laquelle je me sentais paradoxalement à la fois extrêmement bien et extrêmement en danger, comme me le soufflait mon intuition…

J'avais voulu me retirer, après les soins que m'avait prodigués le docteur Cullen, mais sa femme m'avait priée de rester, le temps que je trouve un avion, avec tant de véhémence, que je n'avais pas eu la force de refuser.

Là encore, mon regard avait glissé vers Edward, tentant de capter un indice, dans son attitude, qui aurait signifié une désapprobation, mais il m'avait dévisagée imperturbable, en ajoutant à l'intention de sa famille que « Bella pourrait raconter l'histoire incroyable des premiers hommes et de Lucie***** » ce soir devant un crumble aux pommes, qu'il se proposait de préparer.

J'avais finalement accepté de rester, alors que toute ma raison m'implorait de partir sur le champ et ne pas trop me lier à cette famille qui se montrait de plus en plus attachante.

Au même instant, Charlotte avait demandé qui était Lucie.

Devant mes explications complexes, mes tentatives avortées à les rendre accessibles et les yeux effroyablement froncés de « Boucles cuivrées », Emmet avait déclamé, comme si cela éclaircissait tout ce laborieux exposé :

- Elle est « tropologue »

- Anthropologue, n'avais-je pus je m'empêcher de le reprendre d'un ton didactique.

- Vraiment ! S'était exclamé surpris le Docteur Cullen, tout en se tournant légèrement vers son fils, qui le fixait le visage fermé, en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils.

- C'est un métier peu courant et passionnant ! Avait-il repris circonspect.

L'échange furtif ne m'avait pas échappé et je fus dès lors curieuse de savoir quelles pensées secrètes se glissaient entre le père et le fils.

- Et si nous faisions une partie de cache-cache avant le dîner ? Proposa Edward aux enfants, qui trépignèrent de joie et devinrent brusquement déchaînés, sous mes yeux ébahis.

J'observais cet homme énigmatique éviter savamment mon regard, alors qu'il semblait concentré sur l'organisation du jeu.

Et je fus définitivement certaine, à cet instant, qu'Edward Cullen me cachait quelque chose et que ce jeu improvisé n'était qu'une diversion.

Je ne savais quasiment rien de lui, il avait toujours éludé mes questions avec adresse et humour.

Alors que de mon côté, je m'étais livrée assez facilement.

Je décidai d'inverser la tendance et de passer à l'action durant la soirée, afin de percer le mystère « Cullen »...

.

Ce soir là, je fis également la connaissance fulgurante d'Alice qui disparut aussi précipitamment qu'elle me salua, après un échange tonitruant et un fracas de porte qui ne semblaient pas étrangers à son père, passablement énervé.

Puis celle embarrassée de Kate, la mère d'Emmet et de Maggie, qui me remercia chaleureusement et s'excusa de ne pouvoir rester en raison d'un rendez-vous qui la fit rosir autant de gêne que de plaisir manifestement…

Les parents d'Alec et Jane étant en déplacement, je me retrouvais donc, une fois encore, en terrain connu, que j'avais eu tout loisir de défricher un peu durant l'après-midi …

La soirée sut tenir les promesses que cette fin de journée exquise lui avait inspirées, avec un repas familial détendu et des parties de pictionnary désopilantes.

Alors que de nombreuses jeunes paupières semblaient se clore, Emmet demanda à son oncle l'histoire du petit dinosaure qui devait retrouver sa famille…

Nous ne sûmes jamais si le gentil diplodocus arriva au pays de ses parents, mais les enfants, eux, retrouvèrent assurément celui des rêves…

Une fois la jeune cohorte couchée, ce fut au tour des parents d'Edward de s'éclipser vers leur chambre, non sans s'être excusés auprès de nous auparavant.

Nous restions seuls, Edward et moi et je sentais subitement la tension monter, la mienne et celle de la pièce…

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

Edward m'offrit un verre de liqueur, que j'acceptai volontiers, en dépit de la grande fatigue que je sentais sourdre après cette journée éreintante et du trouble étonnant que semblait provoquer la proximité de cet homme.

Mais j'étais fermement décidée à sonder les secrets du fascinant et déconcertant Edward Cullen…

Il s'installa à mes côtés dans le canapé, en me tendant mon verre avec un sourire courtois et le jeu commença...

- Hum… La grande épopée des dinosaures ? Vraiment Monsieur Cullen ?... Vous avez dû bien rire lors de ma petite prestation sur l'homme de Vitruve ou celle de Lucie cet après-midi !

- Vous sembliez tellement à votre aise et sûre de vous, que je n'ai pas voulu stopper ce soudain et surprenant engouement ! Me répondit-il sur le même ton, avec un sourire en coin qui me donna envie de poursuivre plus loin.

- Qui êtes-vous exactement Monsieur Cullen ? Vous attisez ma curiosité ? Le questionnai-je d'une voix satinée, en absorbant une gorgée du liquide caramel.

- Qui pensez-vous ou aimeriez-vous que je sois Mademoiselle Swan ? Me sollicita-t-il d'une voix veloutée et d'un ton sibyllin, tout en me scrutant calmement de ses yeux.

Le jeu devenait étrange… Bien au-delà de ce simple badinage, la distance restait mesurée et de vraies questions semblaient m'être posées…

_Quel message essayait-il donc de me faire passer ?_

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, soulignai-je dans un murmure, essayant d'en savoir d'avantage.

- Vous non plus, me chuchota-t-il suavement en se rapprochant de moi

Un rire embarrassé jaillit de mes lèvres.

Je me sentais tout à coup totalement démunie face à cet homme qui semblait avoir mué du rôle de père exemplaire et inoffensif à celui de séducteur accompli et audacieux.

Je l'observai à la dérobée. C'était incontestablement un bel homme. Selon toute vraisemblance, il devait plaire aux femmes et cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité m'incitait à croire que c'était réciproque.

Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures et néanmoins je me sentais dangereusement attirée par lui. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir partagé un isolement forcé dans des conditions cataclysmiques éprouvantes ? Ou bien était-ce cette charmante image paternelle qui m'avait séduite ? Ou encore le besoin de briser la fatalité de cette journée, qui avait sonné le glas de mes espoirs pour la Recherche ?

J'avais repoussé les avances de pas mal d'étudiants depuis plus de trois ans, me concentrant exclusivement sur le doctorat que je voulais obtenir dans les meilleurs délais…Et j'y étais arrivée… Au détriment également de ma famille, qui certes n'avait jamais été très présente, et de mes quelques amis, qui finalement lassés de voir que je leur préférais des ossements, avaient fini par m'oublier…

Seul Jake, mon ami d'enfance, était toujours resté fidèle au poste et en y réfléchissant, il avait du mérite ! A moins que ma personnalité pour le moins complexe et atypique n'ait suscité un intérêt dans le cadre de son cursus en psychologie ! Je ne savais pas si je devais en être heureuse ou anxieuse !

Perdue dans ces digressions, mon regard buta à nouveau sur le sien, qui semblait vouloir me percer jusqu'à l'âme.

Tout en rosissant, j'accentuai un peu plus nerveusement la pression de mes doigts sur mon verre, cherchant un moyen de rompre ce silence devenu oppressant.

- Cette situation est tellement… tellement…

- Insolite ?... Inattendue ?... Déconcertante ?... Incroyable ?... Poursuivit-il sans relâche, voyant que mes mots n'arrivaient pas à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui.

- J'allai dire improbable !

- Et cependant elle s'est produite !

_Oui, elle s'était produite et que devions-nous en faire désormais ?_

Je tentai de réfléchir rationnellement, et procédai à des décomptes pseudo-scientifiques : je ne le connaissais que depuis 9 heures, il avait une vie bien organisée, 2 enfants, 10 ans de plus que moi, habitait à 2800 kilomètres de mon lieu de résidence et était assurément à 10 000 lieux de pouvoir comprendre ma passion…

Et je ne savais même pas s'il était en couple… me souffla une petite voix intérieure, absolument pas dupe du décompte méticuleux que je venais de m'imposer !

- Posez la moi, suggéra-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Pardon ?

- La question qui vous brûle les lèvres…

J'eus un petit rire nerveux, me sentant brusquement mal à l'aise.

Cet homme avait-il la faculté de lire dans mes pensées ou était-ce simplement le hasard qui prenait un malin plaisir à me tourmenter ?

Il avait délibérément poussé le jeu bien au-delà des réponses que je tentais d'obtenir, mais inconsciemment n'en n'avais-je pas envie depuis le début ?

J'hésitais… Si je posais cette question, elle m'amènerait sur un terrain extrêmement délicat qui, selon la réponse, pourrait m'entraîner bien au-delà de ce que mon esprit fraîchement débridé n'avait pas même osé envisager.

Conscient de mon hésitation, il attendait patiemment, le visage impassible, que je franchisse ou non cette ligne invisible que je m'étais fixée.

Une ligne de départ qui nous plongerait dans une intimité plus forte et où l'arrivée serait pour moi plus qu'incertaine…

Je déglutis, observai mes mains dont les doigts improvisaient une valse tordue, et lâchai finalement dans un souffle :

- Vous êtes marié ?

- Séparé…

- Ah !

- Depuis 3 ans…

- Oh !

- Elle vit avec quelqu'un…

- Ah !

- C'est la mère de Charlotte…Mais non celle d'Alice…

- Oh !

- Qui est remariée de son côté…

Je levai les yeux vers lui, extrêmement embarrassée de cet interrogatoire implicite que je n'avais pourtant pas mené verbalement, et vis un sourire espiègle s'étendre progressivement à l'ensemble de son visage.

- Quoi ? Me défendis-je.

- Hum…Vous m'aviez habitué à des discours plus construits, voire plus véhéments lorsque je vous ai connue…

- Vous dîtes cela comme… Comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps…Rétorquai-je.

- C'est peut-être le cas !

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire que le temps n'est pas nécessairement un facteur décisif pour percevoir, ressentir ou deviner une personne.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter !

- Une cartésienne ! C'est bien ma chance ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Je rougis immédiatement sous l'allusion.

Il semblait clair qu'il tentait de me séduire…

Mais comment lui en vouloir face à mon attitude équivoque ?

Et je devais admettre que, contre toute attente, cela fonctionnait plutôt bien !

J'avais envie de me laisser séduire, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps…

Je sentais le poids de son regard sur mon visage, et mon cœur se mit imperceptiblement à hâter sa course.

- Si je persiste dans l'aspect cartésien, argumentai-je, j'habite à Chicago et vous à Los Angeles, je suis étudiante sans attache et vous avez une vie de famille déjà bien construite, je… je repars demain pour Chicago, et il y a peu de chances que je repasse par Los Angeles avant longtemps. Quand je parlais d'improbable, c'est cela que mon esprit évoquait…

- La vie est pleine de mystères et de surprises… Enonça-t-il d'un ton énigmatique.

- Est-ce que vous essayez de me dire que vous allez débarquer prochainement à Chicago avec vos deux enfants ? M'exclamai-je dans un rire forcé.

- Certes non, je déteste cette ville !

- Enfin… Je détestais cette ville, dit-il plus doucement, en repoussant une mèche de cheveu qui balayait mon visage et en laissant, au passage, échapper une caresse aérienne sur ma joue du bout de son index.

Si l'effleurement avait été d'une délicatesse infinie, il n'en provoqua pas moins une délicieuse brûlure, qui se propagea sur ma peau, déclenchant tremblements et frissons, suivis de quelques étincelles au creux de mon ventre, ne désirant désormais que s'embraser un peu plus...

Je devais prendre une décision et en finir d'une manière ou d'une autre…

- Edward ?

- Bella ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Il hocha la tête, sourit furtivement, se leva du canapé et me tendit la main…

- Il est tard, la journée a été éprouvante, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Demain matin nous regarderons les horaires des prochains avions pour Chicago.

- Merci, réussis-je à articuler la gorge nouée.

Je le suivis à travers un dédale de couloirs, au rez-de-chaussée, pour arriver dans une sorte de petit appartement.

- Voilà votre chambre, expliqua-t-il en poussant une porte et ici la salle de bain, en ouvrant une seconde. Vous avez une connexion internet sur le bureau et un coin kitchenette derrière ce meuble, me montra-t-il, en relevant une sorte de volet roulant en acajou. Ainsi, vous êtes totalement autonome. Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir le reste…

- Merci beaucoup Edward.

- C'est un plaisir Bella. A demain et bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il brièvement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de ma porte pour définitivement disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir, les mots surgirent en traitres de mes lèvres…

- Edward ?

Il se retourna le visage tendu.

- Si j'avais vécu à Los Angeles…Est-ce que vous… Est-ce que nous… aurions pu ?...

Il étira ses lèvres d'un sourire tendre et sans fausse note, qui me vrilla le cœur.

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute Bella !

Mon souffle se mit à comprimer mon cœur, à moins que ce ne fût l'inverse, ma peau à improviser de merveilleuses vagues de chaleur sur l'ensemble de mon corps et mes lèvres à trembler d'anticipation par ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à lui dire.

- Edward, je crois que j'ai envie de faire une folie, et laisser tomber l'aspect cartésien, murmurai-je, fermant les yeux et ramenant maladroitement mes cheveux en arrière, afin de me donner une dernière contenance, du courage et chasser de façon irrémédiable les ombres de discernement qui hantaient encore faiblement ma volonté.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, les siens étaient devenus sombres et me détaillaient avec intensité.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, son regard intimement uni au mien, me laissant le temps de prendre toute la mesure de la distance qu'il réduisait entre nous.

Ma respiration était devenue malaisée, mes mains étaient moites, mon corps tremblait sensiblement et mon cœur battait une chamade infernale.

Il s'immobilisa enfin face à moi et tendit sa main vers ma joue, qu'il caressa sensuellement, laissant traîner deux de ses doigts sur le pourtour de mes lèvres humides.

- Bella, je crois que j'adorerai partager cette folie avec vous…

Et sur ces mots, d'un geste volontaire, il captura ma nuque afin de rapprocher mon visage du sien et gouter mes lèvres.

Les siennes étaient douces, chaudes; le baiser gourmand et langoureux...

Il prenait son temps pour éveiller les miennes de toutes les manières possibles et suaves.

Ma bouche devint vite avide et exaltée, le pressant un peu plus dans ce baiser à la sensualité envoûtante.

Il se fit alors plus possessif, plus exigeant, poussant la barrière que j'avais depuis bien longtemps libérée, laissant valser sa langue au rythme de la mienne, dans un magnifique prélude érotique.

Mon corps se rapprocha instinctivement du sien, suscitant un gémissement rauque de sa part, et dans sa chevelure désordonnée, mes mains se perdirent, tout comme mon esprit, pleinement submergé par le raz de marée de désir que cet homme venait de provoquer en moi.

Il m'enlaça alors plus étroitement, me moulant intimement contre lui, me laissant sentir à dessein son envie, dure comme du marbre, fichée contre mon bassin, tout en m'embrassant ardemment, tandis que je n'étais plus qu'une vague forme haletante et totalement pantelante…

Durant cette étreinte étourdissante, il m'avait poussée peu à peu jusqu'au mur jouxtant la chambre et arrivé à destination, il quitta ma bouche pour glisser vers la peau délicate de mon cou, continuant à y jouer, tout du long, de ses lèvres brûlantes, s'attardant longuement à sa base…

Calée contre la paroi, j'exhalai de voluptueux soupirs, la tête penchée en arrière afin de savourer la magie de ses baisers et lui offrir un peu plus d'accès, mais il décida d'orienter ses lèvres légèrement en aval, sur cette mince étendue que laissait découvrir mon chemisier entrebâillé.

Il y laissa son nez caresser lascivement ma peau, puis la bordure de mon balconnet, sans chercher à dégrafer plus le vêtement.

- Ta peau, ton odeur sont enivrantes susurra-t-il d'une voix sourde, qui stimula encore plus mon souffle et mon cœur, déjà bien erratiques.

Il posa alors un baiser chaste sur le haut de ma poitrine, puis défit trois boutons avant d'entrouvrir sommairement mon chemisier.

Je rougis sous l'intensité de son regard, mais sans y prêter attention, il poursuivit lentement ses effleurements sur ma poitrine, improvisant de ses doigts, des figures inédites qui s'accordaient à la salve de frissons qu'elles me procuraient.

Ses lèvres fiévreuses vinrent brusquement remplacer ses doigts et je les sentis palpiter sur ma chair ainsi que sur la fine dentelle de ma lingerie.

Mon souffle éraillé de plaisir, qui l'accompagna durant cette torture délicieuse, l'encouragea à dégrafer le reste de mon corsage et à le faire glisser posément le long de mes épaules, puis de mon buste, qu'il continua à couvrir de baisers sensuels.

Mon soutien-gorge ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, dévoilant sous ses yeux dévorants, la peau pâle et fine de ma poitrine durcie par le désir.

- Magnifique, murmura-t-il, en empaumant mes seins, qui frémirent sous le contact et se dressèrent encore plus sous l'étreinte qui suivit.

La pointe humide de sa langue commença alors à tracer des sillons circulaires et diaboliques tout autour de mes seins, qu'il finit par aspirer goulûment et mordiller jusqu'à ce que leurs pointes deviennent deux gouttelettes d'albâtre.

La respiration coupée, le corps tremblant, les jambes chancelantes, je n'étais pas certaine que j'arriverai à me maintenir debout bien longtemps.

Il dut le pressentir, car il me souleva et me porta jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce voisine.

Il me dévisagea attentivement durant un court moment, cherchant probablement une ultime approbation de ma part pour définitivement nous égarer au-delà de la limite que nous avions déjà franchie.

- Edward… Il faut que vous sachiez…Je n'ai laissé aucun homme me toucher depuis plus de trois ans, confessai-je difficilement, butant sur les derniers mots.

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit malicieusement et s'agenouilla devant moi, face au lit.

- Les hommes sont vraiment des idiots à Chicago ! Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille, tandis que sa bouche sillonnait encore une fois mon cou.

Je soupirai d'aise et de soulagement, lorsque je sentis ses mains à nouveau sur moi, effleurant ma gorge, caressant ma poitrine, étreignant mes fesses, arpentant mon ventre, le frôlant langoureusement à travers le tissu de mon tailleur…

Soudain, je tressaillis quand ses doigts s'immiscèrent sous l'étoffe en lin de ma jupe, glissant lentement et voluptueusement le long de mes cuisses, jusqu'à la fine barrière de dentelle qui protégeait ma féminité.

Ils la cajolèrent délicatement à travers le mince textile, dans un frôlement lent et frustrant, qui finit par écarter le pourtour brodé de mon tanga, pour se perdre dans les replis de mon intimité et me perdre également de manière irrémédiable.

- Oh ouiii ! Implorai-je, tout en me cambrant et en ondulant des hanches contre ses doigts habiles et délurés, guidée par l'exaltation et le plaisir croissants.

Il gronda sourdement et se saisit de mes lèvres avec fièvre, tout en me soulageant lestement des vestiges superflus de mes derniers vêtements.

Ses yeux me détaillèrent alors avec gourmandise, avant qu'un sourire en coin n'illumine son visage et qu'il ne replonge sur moi, tandis que, totalement désinhibée pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je frémissais déjà d'anticipation à l'idée qui avait germé dans son esprit.

Ses mains et ses lèvres parcoururent de nouveau mon corps désormais dénudé, à travers de nombreux voyages, explorant de ses doigts chaque parcelle de ma peau, marquant chaque nouveau territoire de sa bouche, ne s'attardant jamais à un endroit précis afin d'en enflammer un autre, me transformant ainsi graduellement en un véritable brasier.

Complètement livrés à eux-mêmes, mes doigts s'enhardirent et glissèrent à l'intérieur de son pantalon, initiant un contact troublant et impétueux, qui le fit gémir. Puis ils en défirent fébrilement les boutons, avant de le faire descendre sur ses cuisses, tout comme son boxer, effleurant au passage, sans s'y arrêter, son membre tendu, dans une indicible frustration… pour remonter vers sa chemise, s'en débarrasser et me permettre enfin de respirer, caresser, embrasser, embraser sans entrave son torse sensiblement musclé et toutes les zones qu'il voudrait bien désormais m'offrir et partager…

Nos respirations devinrent vite laborieuses, saccadées, étranglées par quelques plaintes assourdies, faisant écho au feu qui dévorait nos peaux et à notre excitation croissante…

- J'ai tellement envie de toi…

- Moi aussi, geignis-je d'une petite voix absolument impudique.

Et pour le lui prouver, je mis à me déhancher lascivement sur lui, les yeux fermés, totalement abandonnée, le poussant toujours plus loin, afin d'aviver son excitation comme la mienne.

Sa réponse ne mit pas longtemps avant de me parvenir… Il se releva brutalement dans un faible grognement et m'attira fougueusement à lui, cherchant à nouveau mes lèvres avec ardeur et exigence, tout en agrippant mes fesses et en me plaquant plus passionnément, plus sauvagement, plus instinctivement contre lui…

A travers le bruissement de nos respirations éraflées et la friction de nos chairs, j'entendis confusément le déchirement sec d'un étui de préservatif et sa voix sensuelle m'intimer juste ensuite :

- Ouvre les yeux Bella !

Au moment où je m'exécutai enfin, il entra en moi et nous gémîmes tous les deux à l'unisson, happés par une sensation sublime de plénitude.

Il me prit lentement, très lentement, trop lentement…Tandis que pour l'inciter à aller plus rapidement, mes mains s'accrochaient désespérément à ses hanches, y laissant leurs stigmates et que mon corps s'arquait afin de mieux le guider dans une cadence plus enlevée...

Il gronda, mais maintint son rythme en me chuchotant à l'oreille d'une intonation chaude et grave « du calme Bella !».

Le plaisir montait crescendo à travers la moiteur de nos peaux, nos halètements chaotiques, notre désir impérieux et il me redressa alors, afin de me positionner sur son bassin, emprisonnant mes hanches de ses mains, pour leur conférer un nouveau rythme.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, me cambrai afin de mieux l'accueillir, de mieux accompagner ses mouvements de bas en haut, qui à chaque montée embrasaient mon pubis et à chaque descente, le poussait plus intimement, plus profondément, plus intensément en moi…

Mais malgré l'accroissement du tempo de notre danse érotique, l'allure restait toujours trop mesurée et je sentais que mon cœur ou mon corps, ou les deux, n'allaient pas résister à cet incendie qu'Edward allumait volontairement et qui me consumait sans pouvoir me procurer une quelconque délivrance.

-Edward, bredouillai-je dans une plainte.

- Laisse-toi aller Bella…

- Plus vite, s'il te plaît Edward, le suppliai-je.

Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, et mes gémissements de plus en plus denses.

Je sentais monter en moi la sensation d'une explosion imminente, intense, irrépressible…

- Oui Bella, c'est cela, laisse aller, haleta-t-il dans un souffle totalement anarchique.

Sa main se faufila entre nos deux corps pour atteindre le point le plus sensible de mon intimité, le tourmentant alors sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il me sente parvenue au bord du précipice.

Il resserra alors son emprise sur mes hanches et plongea plus fortement en moi, me poussant au troisième assaut, dans le vide de ce précipice orgasmique, dont je ne voyais pas la fin, et qui me faisait rebondir de paroi en paroi…

Alors que cette sensation dévastatrice, que je n'avais jamais ressentie, venait de me terrasser, tel un nouveau séisme, et que des ondes de choc continuaient à se propager dans tout mon corps, je sentis Edward se tendre contre mon épaule et exhaler un râle ô combien grisant dans mon cou.

Il me ramena tendrement à lui sous les draps, s'enroulant autour de moi et déposant d'aériens baisers sur ma peau.

Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis, après cette journée sismique, bercée par son souffle chaud, ses caresses légères et les battements de son cœur, résonnant tout près de mon visage, lové contre son torse…

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

C'était l'Aube, et je perçus la tiédeur délicieuse du lit à travers son corps divinement chaud contre le mien.

Je me sentais sereine, apaisée, loin de toute cette agitation étudiante qui avait été ma vie ces dernières années, loin de tous ces impératifs professionnels que j'allai devoir pourtant affronter.

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, je m'étais laissée aller et j'aimais cela…

Une kyrielle d'images de cette nuit d'amour étonnante s'imposa à mon esprit.

Je fermai mes paupières afin de prolonger un peu le rêve et faire reculer l'inéluctable…

Des lèvres se posèrent sur mon épaule, la parsemant de baisers. Je frissonnai…

Il me retourna doucement vers lui, glissant une main dans mes cheveux afin de dégager mon visage, et me contempla sans un mot, longtemps, les yeux rivés aux miens…

Qu'aurions-nous pu dire ?

Puis, il me fit ce magnifique sourire qui me broya le cœur et qui, je le savais, allait se tatouer indéfectiblement dans mon esprit.

Il effleura légèrement mes lèvres une fois encore et se releva dans l'instant, comme s'il voulait échapper à tout cela, comme s'il voulait me fuir...

Il appartenait aux souvenirs désormais… Songeai-je la gorge serrée.

- Je vais aller dans la cuisine…Désolé de t'avoir réveillée aussi tôt, mais je ne voulais pas quitter la chambre sans…

Les mots ne sortirent jamais de sa bouche...

Je regardai machinalement le réveil qui était à portée de mes yeux. Il était 5h50.

- J'aurai adoré rester un peu plus longtemps, précisa-t-il dans un murmure, mais avec tous les membres fureteurs et envahissants de cette famille, cela risquerait d'être compliqué…

Je hochais la tête. Une fois encore, que pouvais-je dire ?

.

Il fallait que je tourne cette page rapidement, avant d'être emportée par un flot de mots que je ne voulais pas prononcer, que je ne voulais même pas évoquer…

- Je vais me lever également, lui signifiai-je d'une voix neutre. Je dois rassembler mes affaires et trouver un vol pour Chicago.

- Tu as le temps, repose toi un peu. Ton bras te fait toujours souffrir ? Demanda-t-il en effleurant le pansement.

Je sursautai à ce contact que je n'avais pas anticipé et il se méprit sur mon geste, le regard inquiet. Mais ce n'était certainement pas mon bras qui me faisait souffrir en cet instant…

- Non cela va beaucoup mieux. Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une connexion Internet dans la pièce ? M'enquis-je d'un ton distant.

- Hum… Oui tu as un ordinateur sur le bureau. M'indiqua-t-il, désorienté, en me désignant l'autre pièce de son index.

- Bien, je te remercie.

Il soupira et se leva définitivement du lit.

Je refusai de suivre sa silhouette dans les lueurs de l'aube, qui s'insinuaient furtivement à travers les interstices des persiennes. Je crois que j'aurai été incapable de le laisser franchir le seuil de cette chambre…

Je tentai de vider mon esprit des images encore vivaces de la nuit, puis me réprimandant, je sortis du lit afin de me diriger vers la salle bain. J'avais un avion à prendre…

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

J'avais réussi à trouver et réserver un vol pour Chicago qui décollait dans trois heures.

Il était inutile de m'éterniser ici et d'aviver ainsi la douleur d'une séparation.

Je balayai une dernière fois du regard la pièce qui ravivait tant de souvenirs brûlants, saisis ma veste, mon sac à main et ma sacoche, avec une sensation oppressante dans la poitrine.

Il fallait que je sorte immédiatement de cet endroit.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur l'épais dossier gris, posé sur la petite table, fruit de ces cinq dernières années de dur labeur. Je le pris en le soupesant avec humour noir et le glissai amèrement dans ma sacoche.

Pourquoi étais-je venue à Los Angeles ?

J'avais le sentiment terrible de repartir les mains encore plus vides qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà…

Et c'est sur cette pensée mélancolique, que je refermai définitivement la porte de la chambre, n'y laissant que les traces fantomatiques de cette nuit inattendue et passionnelle.

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

- Déjà prête ? S'étonna Edward, en laissant courir ses yeux sur ma silhouette, un peu raidie par l'appréhension de nos brèves retrouvailles, tandis j'entrai dans la cuisine.

- Oui j'ai un vol dans trois heures et en cherchant sur Internet, j'ai vu qu'il me fallait compter une heure environ pour rejoindre l'aéroport de votre maison. En ajoutant le temps d'enregistrement et d'embarquement, il me faut partir d'ici dans une heure, expliquai-je d'un ton que je souhaitais détaché.

- Je vois, me dit-il d'une voix neutre, le regard impénétrable. Que prends-tu au petit déjeuner ?

- Ce que tu me proposeras. Suggérai-je, en tentant un ton enjoué, cette fois-ci.

- Ne me tente pas ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Je le contemplai déroutée, fixant son incomparable sourire, qui peu à peu s'était estompé, laissant la place à une lueur profonde et intense qui consumait mes prunelles.

- Vous êtes déjà levés ! S'exclama madame Cullen, en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine. Vous êtes bien les seuls ! Tout le monde dort à poings fermés !

- Bella doit partir dans moins d'une heure. Elle a trouvé un vol pour Chicago, se contenta de répondre Edward.

- Oh quel dommage ! Nous vous aurions accueillie avec un réel plaisir plus longtemps Bella.

- Je vous remercie de votre amabilité et de votre accueil chaleureux, mais je dois impérativement rentrer chez moi, Madame Cullen.

- J'espère que vous nous ferez la joie de revenir nous voir Bella, lorsque vous serez de passage à Los Angeles.

Avec la tournure que prenait ma vie professionnelle, il y avait peu de chance que son vœu soit exaucé. Quant à Edward, serait-il vraiment heureux de me revoir ? Cette nuit avait été unique, pour moi en tout cas, mais nous savions tous deux qu'elle n'était qu'un interlude exceptionnel et surprenant, qui s'était immiscé de façon ponctuelle et aléatoire, dans le cours de nos vies si éloignées.

- Ce sera avec un grand plaisir ! Répondis-je néanmoins à ma charmante hôtesse. Bien… Je vais appeler une société de taxis afin de me rendre à l'aéroport, continuai-je, étant dans l'incapacité d'avaler quoi que ce soit et ne supportant décidément plus d'être dans la même pièce qu'Edward...

- Edward va vous accompagner, enfin, Bella ! Protesta Madame Cullen

_Oh non par pitié !_

- Je vous remercie madame, mais Edward m'a confié qu'il devait adresser un dossier important par mail avant midi, mentis-je effrontément, alors que celui-ci me regardait sidéré.

- Carlisle peut s'en charger alors… Ou moi-même…

- Je vous remercie infiniment madame, mais je tiens absolument à prendre ce taxi, car il me faut faire quelques achats dans différents endroits avant de rejoindre l'aéroport… Mentis-je encore une fois, sous l'œil perçant d'Edward. En revanche, je veux bien emporter une part de ce merveilleux gâteau au chocolat, en échange de cette conduite que vous m'avez fort aimablement proposée, conclus-je, espérant avoir ainsi réglé le problème de façon définitive.

- Bien entendu, Bella, approuva-t-elle d'un ton compréhensif, sans chercher à plus me contraindre.

- Bien… Je vais passer ce coup de fil, déclarai-je d'un ton léger, tandis que madame Cullen examinait étrangement Edward, dont le visage s'était fermé.

Je sortis précipitamment de la cuisine afin d'éviter de me confronter à nouveau à leurs regards…

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

- Madame Cullen, je suis confuse, il semble que mon téléphone ne fonctionne plus ! Soufflai-je en la croisant dans le hall. Puis-je abuser de votre hospitalité et emprunter le vôtre afin de contacter une compagnie de taxis.

- Naturellement Bella. Vous trouverez un téléphone dans le petit salon qui jouxte l'entrée. Je ne vous propose pas celui de la cuisine, les enfants l'ont cassé, je crois et vous serez plus au calme pour passer vos appels. Prenez tout votre temps et n'hésitez pas également à appeler vos proches, afin de les rassurer…

Je souris à cette femme qui incarnait la mère idéale que je n'avais jamais eue.

Si elle savait combien le club très fermé de mes proches était peu enclin à s'intéresser à ce que je pouvais faire à l'heure actuelle et qu'il ignorait même que j'étais ici, dans la tourmente…

Je la remerciai et me dirigeai vers le l'appareil salvateur qui me permettrait de m'évader de cette maison et mettre ainsi un terme à ces prémices de départ éprouvants.

Après avoir réservé un taxi, je m'apprêtais à revenir dans la cuisine, quand mon regard fut happé par une petite boîte trieuse en acajou, posée sur la console du téléphone.

Je détaillais son contenu, sans vraiment m'y arrêter, quand soudain je blêmis et me figeai.

Les murs se mirent à tournoyer autour de moi et la sensation affreuse de manquer d'air m'envahit…

_Non ce n'était pas possible…_

Je pris en tremblant un des documents et revins dans la cuisine.

Edward était seul et s'affairait autour d'une poêle avec de la pâte à pancakes.

Il se tourna et me fit un faible sourire, qui disparut instantanément lorsqu'il vit mon visage.

Je le toisais sans un mot, la prunelle dure, et jetai l'enveloppe sur la table de la cuisine.

Il suivit du regard le cheminement de celle-ci, en parcourut l'en-tête, puis ferma les yeux en soupirant profondément.

J'étais toujours dans l'incapacité de parler.

Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et prit enfin la parole.

- Bella laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- M'expliquer quoi Monsieur Masen ? Articulai-je durement.

Nous entendîmes des pas s'approcher de la cuisine.

- Bella, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour avoir cette conversation. Allons dans le petit salon, proposa-t-il d'un ton las.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un endroit assez adapté pour avoir cette conversation ! Répliquai-je en contenant ma hargne. Et je ne crois pas non plus avoir envie d'avoir cette conversation…

- Bella !... Gronda-t-il.

- Mademoiselle Swan, s'il vous plaît ! Je pense que cela s'impose, maintenant que les présentations officielles ont été faites et que nous savons tous deux qui nous sommes ! Le coupai-je furieuse.

- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il tendu, alors qu'Emmet faisait son entrée dans la cuisine, en nous apostrophant d'un joyeux « salut Bella, salut Eddy ! ».

Nous répondîmes en chœur « Bonjour Emmet », mais sans conviction.

- Bella… Le petit salon ! Reprit Edward d'un ton formel, en me désignant ostensiblement Emmet des yeux.

Je le défiai du regard, mon corps se maintenant dans un immobilisme parfait, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il n'irait nulle part avec lui.

Il inspira fortement, puis se saisit de ma main dans un geste impatient et sans tenir compte de mon état de stupeur, m'entraîna vivement à sa suite dans notre futur lieu d'explications.

- De quel droit, vous permettez-vous de me traîner ainsi sans mon consentement ? Explosai-je, en m'arrachant à sa main, une fois parvenus dans la pièce.

- Bella assieds toi, je tiens à m'expliquer sur un certain nombre de points.

- Expliquer quoi Monsieur Anthony Masen ? Rétorquai-je d'une voix tremblante de rage.

Que vous êtes un malheureux homonyme du Conservateur du musée Los Angeles, qui a refusé de me recevoir hier et lire mes travaux de recherche, ces dernières semaines?

Ou encore que vous avez un trouble de la personnalité, qui vous a poussé à vous présenter à moi sous le nom d'Edward Cullen au lieu de celui d'Anthony Masen ?

Ou peut-être que vous attendiez de savoir si je pouvais faire affaire au lit avant de conclure l'autre affaire concernant la poursuite de mes recherches ?

- C'est ridicule Bella, asseyons nous et essayons de parler calmement comme deux adultes responsables, d'accord ? Tenta-t-il, afin de me tempérer.

- Deux adultes ? Vous trouvez votre comportement adulte et responsable ? Clamai-je incontrôlable.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies… Que vous ayez profité ainsi de la situation... Vous avez su rapidement qui j'étais, ce que je venais faire, ce que je voulais... Je vous ai livré mes aspirations, mes doutes et même des fragments de ma vie... Et plutôt que de vous découvrir, de me dire que vous ne vouliez pas soutenir mes travaux, vous avez préféré resté caché derrière ce confortable rôle du parfait papa accompagnateur ! Et tant qu'à faire, séduire en toute impunité celle qui ignorait qui vous étiez ! Cela a dû être une véritable exultation pour vous de voir combien vous pouviez me manipuler avec autant de facilité ! Vous voulez que je vous dise, vous êtes peut-être parfait avec les enfants, mais abject avec les femmes !

Il m'avait laissé cracher mon venin sans tenter de me contrer, sachant probablement que c'eut été illusoire de le faire.

- Un problème ? Vint s'enquérir Madame Cullen alarmée.

- Maman, s'il te plaît, plus tard ! La freina-t-il d'un ton sans réplique, en refermant la porte sur elle.

- Et avec votre mère aussi ! Rectification, vous êtes ignoble avec toutes les femmes, quelles qu'elles soient !

- Cela suffit Isabella, assieds toi et écoute moi maintenant, ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- Je vous interdis d'employer ce ton autoritaire et arrogant avec moi ! Ce ne sont ni vos diplômes, ni vos prérogatives, ni votre expérience, ni votre âge beaucoup plus avancé que le mien, qui vous permettent de me parler ainsi… Et je constate, au passage, que vous connaissez mon prénom entier, ce qui ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait que vous avez lu mon dossier !

J'avais volontairement voulu le blesser en mentionnant son âge, mais il accusa la semonce sans broncher.

- Isabella, j'avais l'intention d'évoquer tout cela avec toi, avant ton départ. Et laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît, m'interrompit-il agacé, voyant que je me préparais à riposter. Je t'ai écoutée, à ton tour maintenant… Edward est mon second prénom, mon préféré, celui par lequel ma famille me surnomme... Et je n'ai jamais prétendu m'appeler Cullen devant toi. Il s'agit du nom de mes parents adoptifs. Mes prénom et nom officiels, je ne les utilise que dans le cadre de mon travail et de ma vie publique.

Comme tu le sais, je ne suis en poste officiellement que depuis quinze jours au NHM******. Mais puisqu'il semble que tu m'aies sollicité depuis quelques semaines déjà, je suis étonné que tu ne m'aies pas reconnu, compte-tenu que ma photo figure sur quelques sites spécialisés et inévitablement dans un des dossiers de l'Université de Chicago, que tu as eu le loisir de parcourir, toi aussi, avant de faire ta demande. Et je dois avouer que tout cela me laisse perplexe et que je ne cesse de me poser des questions depuis hier, figure-toi…

L'information venait de percuter mon cerveau anesthésié par la colère…

- Vous sous-entendez que je vous ai joué la comédie ? M'indignai-je suffoquée. Pour votre gouverne, Monsieur Masen, dans le cadre d'une collaboration, j'accorde plus d'importance aux réalisations et qualités de travail qu'à une image ! Je n'ai jamais vu votre photo et c'est vraiment le plus lamentable motif de fuite qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné d'entendre. J'ajouterai que cette explication que vous venez de me servir arrive un peu trop tardivement… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pense que le taxi doit être arrivé... Au revoir Monsieur Masen, conclus-je aussi dignement et diligemment que je le pouvais, sentant les larmes perler le long de mes cils et ma voix légèrement s'érailler.

Je me glissai promptement dans le hall d'entrée, y retrouvai Madame Cullen qui semblait pétrifiée et consternée, la remerciai chaleureusement de son hospitalité, embrassai Emmet qui venait d'accourir de la cuisine et me dirigeai aussitôt, sans me retourner, vers la dernière issue possible, dès je perçus les pas de mon amant d'une nuit résonner derrière moi.

Alors que je franchissais la porte de la demeure des Cullen, j'entendis Emmet demander à Edward :

- Elle a pas l'air contente après toi Bella. Tu as fait une bêtise ?

- Oui, je crois bien Emmet…

Mon cœur se serra d'avantage.

Bien sûr, je n'étais qu'une bêtise dans la vie trépidante d'Edward Cullen, alias Anthony Masen…

Une bêtise passagère qu'il oublierait bien vite...

Je ravalai les larmes qui menaçaient de ravager mes joues et montai dans le taxi, arrivé à propos, qui me mènerait dans l'espace salvateur de l'aéroport de Los Angeles…

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

De retour à Chicago, je m'étais octroyé une demi-journée d'isolement, filtrant tous les appels provenant de l'Université, reculant ainsi l'heure fatidique où je devrais annoncer que mon voyage n'avait pas porté ses fruits.

J'allai indubitablement perdre ma bourse de recherche, consécration de ces neuf années de travail, récompensées par un Doctorat, mais curieusement le sentiment le plus douloureux était celui d'avoir perdu bien plus que cela…

C'est l'âme en peine, le cœur en miettes, l'angoisse au ventre que je parcourus l'immense couloir du Département Anthropologie de l'Université de Chicago, pour m'arrêter finalement devant la porte du bureau où s'inscrivaient couleur vieux bronze les lettres « Directeur des Etudes ».

Après avoir timidement frappé à la porte, j'entendis un « entrez » sonore, l'ouvris telle une condamnée, la refermai calmement et fis face à celui qui était mon mentor depuis cinq ans.

Cela n'allait pas être agréable, mais peut-être pourrait-il m'aider à poursuivre ma passion autrement. Il y avait toujours des solutions, me rassurai-je avec un regain d'espoir…

- Vous allez bien Isabella ? M'interrogea-t-il soucieux.

- Cela va Monsieur, cela passera…

- Ce tremblement de terre a dû sérieusement vous ébranler…

_Plus qu'il ne le pensait…_

- Oui Monsieur, ce fut… mouvementé…Précisai-je d'une voix atone.

- Installez-vous, je vous prie, me proposa-t-il compatissant, en me désignant une chaise.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur, mais je préfère rester debout.

De toute façon, je n'allai pas m'attarder, et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir me redresser de façon correcte ou digne à l'issue de cet échange…

- J'ai appris que vous aviez été blessée ?

_Comment savait-il cela ?_

- Légèrement Monsieur, mais ce n'est pas le plus important…

- Tant mieux ! Et la nouvelle importante, en effet, c'est que Monsieur Masen a été totalement conquis par vos recherches et semble très enthousiaste à l'idée des prochains résultats de vos travaux, qui lui paraissent prometteurs, me déclara-t-il dans un sourire flamboyant que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

- Pardon ? Bredouillai-je complètement perdue.

- Afin de développer vos recherches, il se propose de vous faire allouer, par la Commission, une bourse plus que conséquente sur trois ans, qui dépasse largement, je dois vous le dire, mes espérances initiales. Il est entendu, bien évidemment, que les conclusions reviennent de droit à la fondation du Musée de Los Angeles...

J'étais abasourdie…

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait été fortement impressionné par votre maturité, vos qualités de travail, de persévérance et la passion qui vous animait concernant ces travaux. Bref, lui dont les interventions sont toujours pondérées, voire critiques dans certaines parutions de bulletins archéologiques, s'est montré très élogieux à votre égard…

Je pris un temps pour digérer la nouvelle et décidai finalement de m'asseoir, pressentant que mes jambes refuseraient de combattre plus longtemps avec mon équilibre instable.

Mes pensées convergèrent toutes vers Edward. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de lire le dossier que j'avais amené, ni de répondre à aucun de mes mails précédents…

_A moins que…_

Le souvenir du volumineux document gris posé sur la petite table, le matin de mon réveil à Los Angeles, me revint…Alors que la veille je l'avais laissé sur le fauteuil, à côté de ma sacoche…

_Se pourrait-il ?..._

- Monsieur Masen a-t-il souhaité que je… que j'aille là bas régulièrement ? M'enquis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante et inquiète.

- Non, au contraire, il a précisé que les déplacements étaient inutiles. Nous travaillons sur l'ère des premiers primates, mais nous avons tout de même Internet, plaisanta-t-il à travers un trait d'humour qui ne fit rire que lui.

- Hum…Mais Monsieur Masen tient à ce que je lui transmette un suivi mensuel régulier de l'état d'avancement de vos recherches, afin de justifier son choix auprès de la Commission, se reprit-il plus sérieusement.

- Oh, c'est donc vous qui serez en contact avec lui, m'exclamai-je soulagée, ce qui n'échappa pas à la perspicacité de Monsieur Banner dont le regard se fit perçant et curieux.

- Oui, mais rien ne vous empêche de dialoguer avec lui sur vos travaux. Il m'est apparu comme un homme particulièrement ouvert, lorsque hier nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone.

_Hier ! Le jour de mon départ… Un homme ouvert… Du moment qu'il m'évite !..._

Les pensées et les questions se bousculaient maladroitement dans mon crâne, qu'elles faisaient valser dans un rythme infernal, avivant tantôt de mauvais souvenirs, tantôt des images que je préférais oublier…

- Cachez votre joie Mademoiselle Swan ! Vous voici arrivée à ce que pourquoi vous avez tant travaillé, ce que vous désiriez le plus… Je crois que l'allégresse est de rigueur, ainsi que mes plus vives félicitations, continua-t-il en se levant, afin de me donner la traditionnelle accolade de circonstance.

_Ce que je désirais le plus…_

Je n'en étais plus aussi certaine désormais…

Et cette victoire avait un arrière goût de défaite…

Sans compter que mon esprit ne cesserait dorénavant de me tourmenter sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Anthony Masen à me concéder cette bourse… Des raisons que je préférais occulter…

Il m'avait fallu tant d'années pour apprendre à me faire confiance et à ne plus me dévaloriser…

Et le pire, c'est qu'il me fallait à présent lui adresser la fameuse lettre incontournable d'usage, exprimant mes plus vifs remerciements !

Je fis un sourire circonspect à Monsieur Banner, qui me congratula à nouveau vivement, le remerciai et sortis du bureau…

Demain, je posterai ma lettre et solderai ainsi le problème Masen…

Oui, j'écrirai une lettre impersonnelle, le remerciant chaleureusement à l'aide de quelques mots discrètement ambigus, une lettre tellement bien tournée, qu'elle instillerait le doute dans son esprit… Celui d'avoir été manipulé et dupé par une jeune étudiante de dix ans sa cadette…

**ooOO - OOoo - ooOO - OOoo**

*** « Lucie »** est le premier squelette australopithèque relativement complet à avoir été retrouvé en Ethiopie en 1974. Il date d'environ 3,2 millions d'années et a permis de prouver que la marche bipède datait déjà de cette période. Il a été nommé ainsi en hommage à la chanson des Beatles que les chercheurs écoutaient à l'époque des fouilles.

.

**** N**atural **H**istory **M**useum Los Angeles County.

Le Musée d'Histoire Naturelle du Comté de Los Angeles est le plus grand musée naturel et historique de l'ouest des Etats-Unis. Il compte plus de 35 millions de spécimens et d'objets archéologiques, permettant de découvrir les origines de la vie, les espèces disparues et celles, toujours vivantes mais singulières (insectes géants, espèces marines, etc.). Il comporte donc plusieurs départements, dont celui d'Anthropologie et d'Archéologie. Il travaille en partenariat avec de nombreuses fondations, universités et organismes dédiés à la recherche dans ces domaines…


	3. Message au milieu de la tourmente

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais un petit message d'information destiné aux personnes sans PM, qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews encourageantes.

Une petite note contrite afin de les prévenir que pour des raisons personnelles et familiales difficiles, je laisse pour l'instant cette fiction en OS, comme je l'avais prévu initialement lorsque je me suis lancée dans ce concours.

Je vous remercie encore mille fois de vos messages sympathiques et m'excuse auprès de ceux et celles qui m'avaient demandé une suite.

Cette suite viendra peut-être sous une forme ou une autre, comme je l'ai expliqué à mes fidèles "revieweuses", que je remercie encore du fond du cœur pour leur soutien, mais je suis incapable de vous dire quand…

Je remercie également toute ma facétieuse équipe de "Cadavres Exquis" et mes amies de "Bugs" qui se sont manifestement amusées à faire déborder ma petite boîte aux lettres chez FF !

A bientôt, j'espère…

**P.S.**

Pour répondre à certains reviewers de ce week-end et de la semaine dernière (anonymes malheureusement !), qui ne m'en voudront pas, je l'espère, d'avoir déposé leurs messages aux oubliettes (un endroit plus approprié pour leurs écrits hostiles), peut-être mon histoire ne vous a-t-elle pas plu (dans ce cas, il était inutile de vous infliger la torture du second chapitre, vous auriez vraiment dû vous arrêter à la lecture du premier !), peut-être n'ai-je apparemment pas ma place chez FF comme vous semblez me le suggérer, et peut-être effectivement suis-je trop "sophistiquée" ainsi que trop "lente" dans mes écrits, comme vous avez la courtoisie de m'en informer…

Une petite mise au point s'impose cependant.

A ceux qui m'ont fait remarquer, avec beaucoup de perspicacité, que ma fiction n'avait plus rien à voir avec Twilight, je dirai que je le déplore autant qu'eux, car je regrette incontestablement ne pas avoir eu le génie de Stephanie Meyer qui a écrit cette fabuleuse saga…

Pour ce qui concerne mon style, malheureusement je crains de ne pas avoir de réponse adéquate, car il fait partie intégrante de moi-même. Je suis ainsi, perfectionniste, coquette, parfois compliquée et compassée… Mais je me soigne… Par l'écriture ! C'est dire qu'on n'est pas sorti de l'embarras !

Pour le reste, et bien j'écris pour mon plaisir avant tout et il est naturellement décuplé lorsqu'il devient le vôtre et que vous avez la délicatesse de me le dire ou de me le manifester.

Mais je ne suis pas une machine, je vais à mon rythme, parfois j'écris vingt pages en une nuit d'insomnie et parfois cinq lignes en cinq jours…

Je vous jure, croix bois, croix de fer (sans cracher ! Toujours ce maudit problème de style !), que je serai la première ravie de pouvoir écrire soixante pages chaque jour, mais malheureusement mon cerveau est un électron libre dans ce domaine, sur lequel je suis également la première à pester n'avoir aucun contrôle.

Et accessoirement, j'ai également une vie comme vous, des objectifs professionnels assez prenants en ce moment et mon lot de problèmes à régler, comme tout un chacun…

Voilà, voilà pour cette petite mise au point que ces reviewers anonymes ne prendront probablement pas la peine de lire car ce n'est ni du "pur 100%Twilight", ni une suite et que le style reste... fâcheusement égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire le mien !

Paste your document here...


End file.
